The Whispering Woods (A Tale of Twincest)
by eyeinthedark1969
Summary: This is a Boondock Saints fanfic between Connor and Murphy MacManus set in their teen years. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Part 1 – Prologue

_In the Whispering Woods there are tales spoken,_

_A place where the Love Laws go to be broken,_

_Old trees watch and wait and smile,_

_Knowing two people can be happy for a while,_

_And so they hide them with their leaves,_

_Whispering loving words in the breeze..._


	2. Just Like You

Part 2 – Just Like You

_"...the Love Laws. That lay down who should be loved. And how. And how much." - Arundhati Roy_

The strong Autumn breeze ruffled Murphy's hair wildly as he reluctantly placed one foot down after the other walking along the harsh grey concrete, stale leaves beneath his heels. He was uncomfortably aware of how close he was to being at school; a little less than a minute. His twin brother, Connor, walked beside him; ignoring Murphy and playing a mini game on his phone. It wasn't a bad thing, over the years as they developed they found different interests and hobbies; now when they do speak to each other there was barely anything to say. So they stuck to the usual greetings and vague boring questions to fill in the awkward silence of being alone together. They didn't have the same friends anymore, Murphy knew nothing about Connor's favourite sports and Connor knew nothing about Murphy's favourite music; there was no hatred between them: only indifference.

Murphy wasn't dreading school on account of his brother, he didn't want to go to school because of Vander. Vander was Murphy's... something. The word hadn't quite been chosen; boyfriend came to mind, but all they ever did was mess around together. But Vander wanted more; he wanted Murphy to have sex with him. It's not that Murphy opposed the idea, he'd never had sex before, but it was something he wanted. But Murphy didn't like the way Vander talked to him, or looked at him; he wanted to have sex with someone who he at least liked a little more. He and Vander were friends, and they had been the last few years, but it was mostly because Murphy was too awkward to end the friendship, as a result Vander quickly became his only friend.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Connor asked bumping Murphy in the shoulder and putting away his phone.

"Just thinking about how much school's gonna suck today." Murphy said with a smile.

Connor rolled his eyes, "well cheer up, we're officially 16 tomorrow." Connor grinned excitedly.

* * *

><p>Vander dug his thumb into Murphy's side and grinned, "hey," he said with a wink.<p>

Murphy smiled half-heartedly at him as he looked up from his book, "hey Van."

Vander bit his lip, "so… I have an idea about how we're gonna spend your birthday."

"You do?"

"I got ticket to that new movie you wanna see… and there's a buddy of mine who can sneak us into The Falls concert."

Murphy's excitement peaked, "really?"

"Yes."

"Holy fuck, you're kidding," Murphy said as he launched himself at Vander, hugging him. "I fucking love you."

Vander smirked, _I love you too_, he thought. "That's awesome Murph, now let go."

"Sorry," Murphy muttered dopily as he released Vander from the hug. They never touched each other in public; that was the rule.

* * *

><p>Vander waited with restless anticipation as Murphy opened his carefully wrapped gift, unwrinkled green paper with a silver bow on top. Murphy grinned at the DVD in his hand, "Sonic Youth – videos from 1990 to 2002: Van you're fucking awesome."<p>

Murphy leaned forward and gave Vander a soft kiss. Vander smiled and kissed him back, deepening it. Murphy felt very elated and sexy, he was glad Vander wanted to give him his birthday present a day early. Murphy swung his legs around Vander's waist sitting in his lap. Vander chuckled and stroked Murphy's back affectionately; Murphy focused on Vander tongue, clinging to his blonde hair.

A soft knock on Murphy's bedroom door interrupted them; "hey Murphy, you decent?" Connor's voice sounded through the thick wood.

Murphy whimpered and slid off Vander's lap onto the bed beside him. He wiped his mouth nervously, "you can come in."

Connor rushed in, taking notice of the third person in the room, "hi Vander," he greeted casually.

"Yo, happy birthday for tomorrow Connor, sorry I didn't get you anything."

"I'm sure you'll do better next year," Connor said with a smile, going over to his drawer in an attempt to find his favourite blue shirt. Connor liked Vander well enough, Murphy had been hanging around with him the last two years or so. But there was just something about him, it made him feel uncomfortable. It was probably that Vander was too comfortable with Murphy; picking things out of his hair and adjusting his clothing; it was weird.

"Murphy, have you seen my shirt? You know the blue one?" Connor asked still shuffling around in his drawer.

"Oh yeah," Murphy remembered, "Ma put it with my washing pile."

Connor sighed and moved across the room to Murphy's drawer, and began to look through his clothes. "Keep them neat." Murphy said insistently.

Connor nodded, feeling uneasy that he was now so much closer to them, "so Murphy, what are you doing for your birthday?"

"We're going to The Falls concert," Vander answered in his place.

Connor smiled, "my girlfriend wanted to go to that."

"You guys can come if you like," Vander grinned, "my buddy is sneaking us in."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah absolutely, we're leaving tonight, you can come if you like."

Connor turned to Murphy, "you don't mind?"

Murphy shrugged, "course I don't mind. I didn't even know you had a girlfriend."

Connor scoffed, "really? Her name's Jezebel."

Murphy smirked, "Jezebel?"

"Shut up."


	3. Scared

Part 3 – Scared

_"__When you hurt people, they begin to love you less. That's what careless words do. They make people love you a little less." – Arundhati Roy_

Murphy squealed and giggled with delight, rolling down the grassy hills at a thousand miles an hour. His reluctant brother scowled at him from under the nice, shady tree; he saw no reason to partake in such foolishness.

"Conoooooor," Murphy called, "come play with me."

Connor shook his head and returned his eyes to his book. Murphy was annoyed, immediately marching over to his twin, stomping his feet with every step. He tried, in vain, to look scary; grass, bugs and twigs had caught in his hair and on his clothing, with the frown on his face it led Connor to think he looked like a fairy who'd lost his wings.

"Why don't ya wanna play?" Murphy demanded

"We're not supposed to be here, Murph."

Murphy sighed and took a seat next to him, "but Connor they were being mean to me, I don't want to go back, and I don't have to 'cause it's my birthday."

It was the twins 6th birthday, and their mother had decided to invite every child in the neighbourhood, regardless of whether or not they were friends with Connor and Murphy. A good idea in theory, considering the boys didn't actually have any friends; they had each other.

"But we're so close to the woods Murph. What if there are monsters in there?" Connor asked in a small voice. "The wind sounds like it's speaking over here, it's really creepy."

"Of course, that's the Whispering Woods; don't worry Connor, they protect us."

"How do you know that?"

"Because they told me so…"

* * *

><p>Connor was aware he was walking crookedly but couldn't correct his feet; it took him longer than it should to find his way up the stairs and into his bedroom. Jezbel had stolen a bottle of Dimple off her parents along with some jelly shots to celebrate his birthday. He was trying to be as quiet as possible, because he knew Murphy was probably asleep, the alarm clock read 3:32 am, they were officially 16.<p>

Their Ma never told them who was the elder of the two, when they were younger this was terribly devastating, but now it didn't really seem to matter. Not anymore; besides, Connor knew that he was the older twin. Connor found his way to the edge of his bed; he kicked off his shoes and unzipped his jeans, he lay down quietly, sneaking into the bed.

Murphy awoke to the smell of alcohol and the feel of a warm body beside him. For one reason or another Connor was next to him in his bed; this hadn't happened since they were 13. Connor was dead to the world, loud snores erupted from his throat, he wasn't going anywhere. Murphy groaned and rolled away from him, only he rolled in sync and flopped an arm over him, practically cuddling.

Murphy sighed and considered moving himself to Connor's bed, except this one was already warm and he was comfortable, Connor was only helping on the cold winter night. He could wake Connor up and kick him out, but that seemed like it would be difficult to do. He decided it was best to sleep with Connor and pretend he didn't realise in the morning.

Murphy's sleep was scattered during the night, Connor got closer, hugging him more and more, it felt tight and stuffy. By 7:00am Murphy decided that maybe he could get up now, in spite of the fact Connor was laying on top of him now. He attempted to slip out of the bed without waking Connor, very unsuccessfully.

"Wha?" Connor mumbled.

"Shhhh Connor, go to sleep."

"Murphy, why are you in my bed?"

Murphy chuckled awkwardly, "I'm not, you're in mine."

"Oh," was his only response before he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Connor felt rather embarrassed when he finally went downstairs for food. He'd slept in Murphy's bed, like they were children; he could remember clingy to Murphy's body needily. They hadn't purposely touched each other in years; they brushed fingers when passing the bottle of ketchup, bumped into one another through a doorway, but they didn't just <em>touch<em>.

Murphy was in the kitchen with a book in his hands, _The God of Small Things_ by Arundhati Roy. Connor cleared his throat to get the raven-haired boys' attention. Murphy looked up almost immediately, locking their blue eyes.

"Hey," Murphy said softly, returning to his book.

"Hey," Connor replied, "sorry about last night."

"S'okay, you were pretty incoherent, seems like you had fun."

After that there was nothing more that needed to be said. Murphy focused on plans for later that evening, The Falls concert. It was so thoughtful of Vander to find him a way in, not just for him but for his brother and his brother's girlfriend as well.

Murphy and Vander had been 'dating' for about 6 weeks; they were friends long before that. Murphy met Vander on the chess team, neither of them were really good enough to be on the chess team, so they quit; together. Murphy could remember the first time he dreamt about a guy it had been Van, he was 14; he was so confused.


End file.
